


Traces of you

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very sad Suna Rintarou, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life, Suna Rintarou-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que pretende apareciéndose así, sin más?¿Que lo perdone? ¿Ser amigos de nuevo? ¿Que acepte sus sentimientos? ¿Ser correspondido?No, es imposible pensar que algo así pueda suceder, perdió todo derecho cuando se alejó a sabiendas de que le haría daño, de que lo poco que tuvieron se desmoronó frente a sus ojos y no hizo nada para evitarlo.OsaSuna/SunaOsa. Oneshot.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Traces of you

**What doesn't kill me makes me want you more**

El camino se ve como siempre, largas rutas y un paisaje casi completamente verde a ambos lados, aunque una ligera neblina lo opaca un poco. Conducir por ahí es tranquilo y rápido, mucho más que en la Gran Ciudad o sus alrededores siempre agitados; comparado a todo eso, el campo es _paz._ Por la radio pasan alguna canción _indie_ aleatoria y eso le agrega cierto _sabor_ al viaje. Los verdes prados antes de adentrarse a la ciudad, la calefacción asfixiante del coche, buena música y la bufanda verde musgo abrigando su cuello. La sensación fantasma de ese aliento burlón y cariñoso cerca de su rostro. _“¿Tienes frío?”_.

Todo eso solo le recuerda más a _él_. Y a la enorme distancia infundada entre ambos. Que duele, le escuece por dentro.

Suna lleva tiempo sin pisar Hyōgo, casi medio año para ser preciso. Su familia está prácticamente acostumbrada a sus escasas visitas debido a que la titularidad en el EJP Raijin consume la mayor parte de su tiempo, no obstante, hasta hace poco solía haber una razón válida para hacerlo viajar hasta esa lejana prefectura con todo y falta de tiempo.

Sí. La misma razón por la que vuelve ahora, después de casi seis jodidos meses sin haberse contactado nada más que por su maldita culpa. Su terquedad, cobardía, orgullo y estupidez sin límites.

_¿Por qué exactamente estoy haciendo esto?_

¿Qué se supone que pretende apareciéndose así, sin más? ¿Que lo perdone? ¿Ser amigos de nuevo? ¿Que acepte sus sentimientos? ¿Ser correspondido?

No, es imposible pensar que algo así pueda suceder. Ni siquiera lo de volver a ser amigos. Perdió ese derecho cuando dejó de hablarle a sabiendas de que le haría daño. De que lo poco que tuvieron —si es que se le puede decir así— se desmoronó frente a sus ojos y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

_Debe estar bastante molesto_.

Sabe que eso es lo más probable. Y totalmente comprensible.

Él también lo estaría.

.

.

**It's blue, the feeling I've got**

—Samu te extraña.

Atsumu se lo dijo hace apenas unos días, acompañado de una expresión nostálgica en el rostro lleno de sudor y el tono de voz apagado, casi triste, detalles de esos que son tan inusuales en alguien como él.

Fue esa misma noche en que tuvieron que enfrentarse a los MSBY, en uno de los últimos partidos de la temporada liderada una vez más por los Adlers. Atsumu lo detuvo al final del encuentro, saludándolo con la misma sonrisa socarrona que tenía para enseñar siempre que conseguía la victoria, _ugh, no ha cambiado absolutamente en nada_ , e invitándolo a charlar un poco a solas antes de ingresar a los vestuarios. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se volvían a ver y hablar directamente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No supo qué decir, no encontró palabras. Solo observó a Atsumu tan perplejo como se encontraba, así que debió haberse visto como el auténtico idiota que es. Y eso, estando justamente _Atsumu_ ahí, era decir mucho.

El gemelo entonces solo suspiró y le tendió, medio contrariado, una nota. Se oían las voces de sus compañeros llamándolos, el tiempo de hablar a solas se les esfumaba y Suna no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—Mira, está bien que no quieran decirme nada, los odio un poco más por eso, pero lo respeto —dijo Atsumu, mientras Suna se fijaba en la nota. Había solo una dirección (que creía conocer y muy bien), una fecha y una hora. Nada más. Aun así, lo captó a la primera—. Sin embargo, harías un gran favor en llevar ese trasero tuyo ese día. Seguro lo apreciará.

Rintarou lo miró incómodo, dudoso, craneando una manera de decirle que no iría, alguna excusa medianamente creíble.

—Gracias, pero yo…

—No tengo idea de lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes —Atsumu fue más rápido y no le dejó rechazarlo—, pero se supone que eres su mejor amigo, ¿me equivoco? Deberías ir. Está insoportable sin ti.

Y eso fue todo. Suna no podía creer que Atsumu se había marchado con sus compañeros de equipo sin darle la posibilidad de decir nada más. O tal vez comprendía que sí se la dio y él mismo se quedó callado porque no sentía que había nada que pudiera decir. No había nada que pudiera hacer para enmendar ese error. ¿O sí?

_“Se supone que eres su mejor amigo”_. Esas palabras eran las que más le dolían. Se suponía, sí, pero ¿en qué situación estaban ahora? La incertidumbre no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, pero debía ir, ¿cierto?

.

.

**We say that we'll just screw it up in these trying times**

_Onigiri Miya_ reza el letrero ubicado junto a la entrada cuando llega, casi al mediodía. El local no es demasiado grande, pero la gran cantidad de gente que entra y sale es suficiente para decir que es todo un éxito, está atestado y apenas es el día de inauguración.

Suna toma una gran bocanada de aire y se adentra antes de poder arrepentirse.

Hay unas cuantas mesas esparcidas por el local, la mayoría de ellas ocupadas por grupos de tres a cuatro personas. Hay una serie de asientos más, también ocupados en su totalidad, frente a la especie de barra donde atiende el dueño y se encuentra la caja.

Ahí está él, Osamu.

Se ve incluso un poco más fornido que antes, _se ha dejado estar, ¿eh?_ , la camiseta negra se ajusta totalmente a su cuerpo y ni siquiera trae puesta sudadera o algo, dejando entrever su facilidad de sentirse acalorado cuando está con mucho trabajo, su casi nula sensibilidad al frío. También trae una gorra con el logo del local —que le sienta bastante bien, a decir verdad— y una sonrisa amable y cálida mientras entrega el pedido a algún cliente.

Rintarou se muerde el labio y aprieta los puños, sintiendo que algo le oprime el pecho con fuerza. Osamu se ve tan guapo como siempre y tan _feliz_ haciendo lo que le gusta, eso en lo que realmente es bueno, y Suna no podría sentirse más orgulloso de él porque se lo merece, se merece todo el éxito del mundo y le gustaría decírselo, pero no se siente capaz de hacerlo, al menos por el momento.

Pero _dios_ , cuánto lo ha extrañado. Siente que un peso enorme abandona su cuerpo con solo verle el rostro. Con verlo bien.

El gemelo todavía no ha notado su presencia junto a la entrada, pero Suna cree que así está bien. Ni siquiera está seguro de poder acercarse aún, tal vez debería conformarse con observarlo unos segundos y luego marcharse. Tal vez así se ahorraría el enterarse si Osamu en verdad lo odia o no.

No quiere escuchar la respuesta a esa incógnita.

—¡Sunarin, viniste!

Pega un respingo ante esa voz en exceso animosa a sus espaldas, esa que reconocería en cualquier sitio al que fuera. Se voltea y comprueba que, en efecto, se trata de Atsumu que acaba de ingresar al local seguido de unos cuantos compañeros suyos del MSBY. A Suna no le queda más que saludarlos con la poca cortesía que puede demostrar en un momento como ese en el que solo quiere asesinar a Atsumu por probablemente haber saboteado lo que se suponía era una visita _silenciosa_. Probablemente. Aún no se atreve a girarse de nuevo hacia donde está Osamu y corroborar si se hubo percatado o no de su aparición.

—Bueno, sí, me lo pediste tú, ¿no? —le responde Suna en cuanto los demás deportistas se alejan hacia una mesa que acaba de desocuparse, el tinte irónico en su voz no pasa desapercibido para Atsumu.

—Qué amable de tu parte —espeta el rubio con una ceja enarcada y enviando una mirada fugaz hacia la barra, para luego devolverla a Rintarou, una sonrisita asomando sus labios—. Como sea, espero que también nos hagas promoción con tu equipo, Samu piensa asistir a todos los juegos que le sean posibles para obtener mayores ganancias… espera, estoy seguro de que esto ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?

_Claro que lo sabía, yo fui el de la idea_.

Suna se traga esa respuesta, con el dolor acrecentándose en su pecho y amenazando con cortarle la respiración. En su lugar, esboza una sonrisa antes de decirle con fingida malicia:

—Raro que pidas que _les_ haga promoción, cuando sé muy bien que tus onigiris no podrían ser vendidos aquí porque no están al nivel de los del propietario y solo le harías perder clientela.

—¡Cállate! —Atsumu dice mosqueado e intercala una mirada más entre la barra tras Suna y este, antes de darle la espalda—. Deberías venir a sentarte con nosotros para que _el_ _propietario_ pueda tomar tu pedido de una vez. Imagino que estás hambriento.

_“Está insoportable sin ti”_ , recuerda Suna, ¿qué había querido decir Atsumu con eso la otra vez? No tiene tiempo de preguntarle ni acotar nada más nuevamente (ni la intención, en realidad).

Lo deja marcharse junto a sus amigos y se permite soltar un suspiro, con su corazón latiendo frenético, antes de girarse y observar hacia la caja de nuevo. Ahí sigue Osamu, trabajando, pero alcanza a levantar el rostro hacia la entrada y, finalmente, cruzar mirada con él. Después de meses que se han sentido eternos, por fin ese par de ojos grises están posados en los suyos y Rintarou casi tiene que sostenerse de algo porque siente que las piernas podrían fallarle en cualquier momento. Es solo su imaginación, sí, pero Osamu lo está observando perplejo, ensimismado, como si realmente no hubiera esperado tenerlo ahí, y Suna se siente una mierda total.

Le da un impulso de encogerse dentro de su bufanda y huir, _esa mirada es tan penetrante y dañina_ , pero se contiene como puede e intenta esbozar una sonrisa cuando eleva perezosamente la mano para saludarlo. Osamu parece reaccionar recién entonces y, como trae las manos ocupadas, su manera de devolverle el saludo es ensanchando una sonrisa que le paraliza el corazón.

_Demonios_.

Cuando lo ve volver al trabajo sin borrar la sonrisa, Rintarou se siente aún más basura. Osamu parece realmente _feliz_ de verlo ahí y ¿por qué demonios había sido tan idiota de pensar que a ese sol andante le molestaría que fuera a la inauguración de su propio local de comida? ¿De verlo cumplir su sueño? A fin de cuentas, a pesar de no hablar desde hace meses, Suna es una de esas pocas personas que han presenciado todo el esfuerzo del gemelo para alcanzar esa meta y lo que mínimamente debe hacer como tal es darle las felicitaciones, ¿cierto?

Siente que las piernas le tiemblan cuando finalmente decide acercarse.

.

.

**(We're not trying)**

Recordar cómo todo se fue a la mierda solo lo hace sentir peor. Han sido seis meses fríos y más solitarios que nunca y tenerlo enfrente ahora, de nuevo, solo hace que las heridas que hubo intentado lamer en todo ese tiempo vuelvan a abrirse en gran medida, porque la verdad es que nunca cerraron y tampoco lo harían tan pronto. Ahora menos que menos.

Nunca se consideró el tipo de persona que necesitara formar un vínculo con alguien más. Simplemente no se le daba, pero, por alguna razón, con él funcionó.

_Mejores amigos_. Lo habían sido desde que les tocó compartir clase prácticamente cada año, era bastante cómodo estar junto al otro. Osamu decía en broma que estar junto a Suna era como tomarse un descanso de Atsumu y Suna sonreía porque se le hacía que algo de cierto debía tener. Tenían unos cuantos intereses en común, Osamu comía un montón y Suna menos, lo cual les resultaba bastante práctico a la hora de compartir algún bocadillo y, sobre todo, disfrutaban mofarse de Atsumu, hacían buen equipo para eso —el mismo implicado se lo decía entre lloriqueos—, además ambos eran muy tranquilos y los silencios entre ellos nunca se sentían incómodos.

—Voleibol profesional —le dijo a Osamu durante una tarde de prácticas con el club, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de los demás. Estaban en la época de proyectarse en el futuro, empezar a escoger universidades y esas cosas. Solo obtuvo un _“oh”_ como respuesta, por lo que enarcó una ceja y rió—. Pensé que estarías más sorprendido, ¿no es un tanto inusual en alguien _como yo_?

—No —le respondió su amigo muy seguro—. Lo haces bien y de verdad sé que lo disfrutas, pienso que saldrá bien.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —Osamu pareció pensárselo un momento y luego admitió—. Yo voy a dedicarme a trabajar con comida, no sé si te lo dije alguna vez, pero es algo que he decidido hace mucho tiempo.

—Es genial. Se te da bien y de alguna manera siento que es lo que más te gusta.

—Sí —el gemelo le enseñó una sonrisa algo tensa—. Aún no se lo he dicho a Tsumu.

—Se pondrá loco, como siempre, pero se le pasará eventualmente —dijo Suna riendo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. Enseguida Osamu le devolvió el gesto, un _“gracias”_ escrito en su cálida mirada.

—Claro, además te tendrá a ti como colega.

— _Ugh_ , debería reconsiderar mis opciones.

Se confiaban muchas cosas el uno al otro, se apoyaban. Rintarou no podía decir a ciencia cierta cuándo fue que ese vínculo se afianzó, pero sí estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Para el último año, eran prácticamente inseparables. Se acercaba la graduación y ya se sentía la añoranza antes de que ocurriera. Se volvieron más frecuentes los almuerzos compartidos, las siestas con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro, las confabulaciones contra el otro gemelo.

—A veces me da pena Atsumu —les decía Gin de vez en cuando—. No me gustaría tenerlos a ustedes como enemigos.

—No puedes negar que se lo merece.

—Exacto, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Estoy justo aquí, ¿saben?!

Suna nunca había pensado diferente acerca de Osamu, o eso había creído, quizá porque ya sabía que el futuro les depararía caminos distintos y en ninguna ocasión se había detenido a sopesar lo que sentía por él, más allá de ese cariño y confort que le generaba su sola presencia. O tal vez porque no podía figurárselo de ninguna manera, ¿arriesgarse a estropear su amistad, solo por querer considerar algo así? Ni hablar.

Aunque la pura verdad era que en ese entonces no esperaba sentirse atraído por nadie en general, le daba pereza el solo imaginarlo y se sentía bien tal y como estaba.

Las cosas solo empezaron a ponerse extrañas entre ambos cuando tuvieron que separarse y hacer sus vidas después de la preparatoria, aunque no notó ese hecho al instante.

Seguían contactándose seguido, casi todos los días, se contaban sus cosas y cómo iban avanzando. Rintarou presenció los pasos iniciales que Osamu dio para convertirse en el admirable empresario que es ahora, cuánto trabajó y se capacitó en pos de alcanzarlo. También empezó a sentir que lo extrañaba cada vez más, fue duro tener que distanciarse después de haber estado juntos tanto tiempo y las visitas tampoco podían ser muy frecuentes debido a la distancia y la falta de tiempo. Aun así, se las arreglaban para verse de vez en cuando.

Más de una vez salieron por la ciudad a cenar algo o simplemente se quedaron en la casa del otro a pasar la noche. Suna sentía que su interior se llenaba de felicidad cuando se encontraban o podían compartir algunas horas charlando de lo que fuere. Más aún si pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez, como aquella en la que todo cambió. Aquella noche en la que su corazón dio un vuelco terrible al apenas verle el rostro.

_Te extrañé tanto_. Y supo que algo se sentía _raro_.

Osamu solía burlarse de él por ser tan sensible al frío, pero esa misma noche que habían decidido salir por ahí, de reojo lo vio tiritar a los pocos minutos de atravesar la puerta y no se rió de él como de costumbre, al contrario, le enredó su propia bufanda verde musgo alrededor del cuello y le frotó la espalda con suavidad, tratando de ayudarlo a entrar en calor.

—Si quieres podemos volver —ofreció Osamu con una sonrisa tenue y profunda comprensión en la mirada.

Algo se removió dentro de Suna en ese momento y tuvo que apartar la mirada ante la sensación desconocida y vergonzosa.

—No. Dijimos que veríamos esa película hoy, ¿verdad? Vayamos.

Pero Osamu lo detuvo igual, sujetándolo del brazo y negando con la cabeza.

—Podemos ver otra o incluso muchas más en tu apartamento, de verdad no importa —su voz se oía amable, demasiado, casi tanto que parecía un simple murmullo arrullador—. Solo quiero que estés cómodo.

Quiso atribuir ese estremecimiento horrible que lo embargó al frío intenso de la noche, pero por alguna razón sentía el rostro encendido hasta las orejas. Decidió refugiarse de la vergüenza en esa bufanda que olía a Osamu y empezó a sentir que se mareaba con ese agradable y varonil aroma mientras volvían a su casa. Ignoró su pulso acelerándose durante todo el par de horas que duró la primera película que pudieron ver, tiempo que Osamu había aprovechado para tirarse a su lado en la alfombra, a los pies del sofá, y recostar la cabeza en su hombro, como aquellas innumerables veces que huyeron de clases para ir a dormir, durante la preparatoria.

Era igual que siempre, nada había cambiado entre ellos, Suna estaba seguro de eso, entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieto, tan _alterado_ por la presencia de Osamu y su cercanía esa noche? El contacto físico entre ellos era usualmente tan natural como respirar, entonces cómo podía sentir que en esa ocasión le afectaba tanto… era un verdadero misterio.

—Voy a hacer de cenar, ¿sí? —propuso Osamu en un momento dado, levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina. Vestía ya solo un buzo enorme y una camiseta ligera, Suna siempre se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar el frío sin esfuerzo.

—Seguro —respondió tratando de oírse desinteresado. No quería dejar entrever lo nervioso que se sentía, porque Osamu le preguntaría la razón y ni él mismo sabría qué responder.

—También traje vino, podemos beber un poco.

—Solo un poco, Samu, que mañana tienes que volver temprano.

—Entendido, Rin.

La noche se pasó entre una cena deliciosa, un par de películas no vistas ni a la mitad y la somnolencia y ebriedad propias luego de unas cuantas copas de vino de más. Estaban riéndose de alguna que otra tonta anécdota acerca de Atsumu como era habitual y Rintarou casi había olvidado toda la tensión que sintió desde el inicio de aquella visita. Casi.

Risas sin sentido y algo de salsa en algún lugar erróneo del rostro o una cosa así, Suna ni siquiera alcanzó a comprenderlo bien, solo volvió en sí cuando lo tuvo a Osamu a escasos centímetros del rostro, acariciándolo con demasiada delicadeza como para tratar de retirar alguna suciedad. Miradas desconcertantes y respiraciones entremezcladas después, ya estaban compartiendo un beso.

Sintió sus piernas temblar como gelatina y no comprendió el momento exacto en el que acabó tendido sobre la alfombra y Osamu encima de él, mientras seguían besándose de manera tan dulce y profunda que les erizó la piel dejándoles la sensación de que encajaban tan perfectamente, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que compartían un momento tan íntimo.

—Samu… —ni siquiera tenía la voluntad de pedirle que se detuviera. Se sentía bien y se dejó llevar por la idea de que el alcohol le nublaba la mente lo suficiente como para no saber lo que hacía.

Su cuello siendo atacado, su corazón latiendo desbocado.

—Rin.

No es difícil imaginar lo que sucedió después. Entre piernas enredadas, besos húmedos y descuidados y caricias desesperadas con las manos, los labios, la lengua… cruzaron una línea _prohibida_. Ambos estaban cegados por tanto placer que les producía esa compenetración instantánea, total, cuán natural se sentía y cómo sus pieles se adaptaban a la perfección y no les permitían sentir una pizca de frío.

Suna lo comprendió al día siguiente, al despertar y encontrar a Osamu desnudo y tendido en su cama. Los recuerdos eran vívidos, ciertos fragmentos borrosos, pero la mayor parte hacía que su rostro se prendiera fuego de la vergüenza y excitación.

_Mejores amigos_ , eso eran, ¿no? Entonces por qué habían perdido la cabeza de ese modo, era la primera vez en varios años que les sucedía. ¿El alcohol? ¿Tal vez porque se habían echado de menos?

No creía posible que hubiera algo más. Y cuando Osamu se tuvo que marchar a toda prisa —a pesar de que a Suna le dio la sensación de que quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo hacerlo—, lo confirmó: fue un error. Y bueno, tampoco era _tan_ grave, ¿o sí? Siempre oía de amigos que lo hacían a cada tanto para matar las ganas y ya, y no tenía nada de malo. No tenía por qué significar nada más. Si se lo pensaba bien, el sexo ni siquiera había sido algo realmente necesario para él en su día a día —honestamente, podía decirse que era su primera experiencia _real_ — no obstante, se había sentido bien y no le parecía que estuviese mal que lo hicieran. Quizá porque se trató de Osamu y la confianza era tanta, que podía sentir que ese había sido solo otro nivel de apertura más.

— _Oye, sobre lo sucedido…_ —y el gemelo trató luego de traerlo a colación, a través de una llamada telefónica la noche siguiente. La sola idea de _hablarlo_ encontró a Suna aterrado de oír cosas que no quería.

Mientras ninguno de los dos se _enamorara_ , no se arruinaría la amistad, ¿cierto? Eso era lo que siempre oía.

—No es necesario que lo digas —interrumpió entonces tratando de demostrar seguridad, tratando de convencerlo (y convencerse) de que no le afectó lo que habían _hecho_ —. No tiene por qué cambiar nada.

—¿Seguro que estás bien con eso?

—Sí. Estoy bien.

Lo estaba, de verdad. El problema era que, lastimosamente, no lo estaría por siempre, pero por entonces no imaginaba siquiera la magnitud de todo lo ocurrido.

.

.

**And if I bleed you'll be the last to know**

Le toma el pedido luego de un saludo débil, casi formal para tratarse de ellos, pero bueno, ¿qué más pueden decirse? Hay una fila de clientes esperando para ordenar sus onigiris también y Suna supone que debería contentarse con eso.

Conoce la cocina de Osamu a la perfección. Ha probado esos onigiris incontables veces y podría describirlos magníficamente para un anuncio si así le pidieran, el sabor, la textura y consistencia y cómo se deshacen en la boca de manera exquisita. Son los más deliciosos que ha probado en su vida y está seguro de que en ese tiempo en que no hablaron Osamu los hubo incluso perfeccionado.

El agradable aroma del arroz fresco inunda sus fosas nasales cuando Osamu le tiende el paquete humeante. Rintarou titubea cuando saca su billetera para pasarle el dinero y sus dedos se rozan de manera accidental, enviando una sensación electrizante en todo su cuerpo. Se siente torpe, débil.

Sonríe como puede. _Te echo tanto de menos_. No se atreve a decírselo.

—Felicidades por la inauguración del local —escoge decirle entonces sinceramente, aunque en parte sí es para llenar el silencio incómodo, de esos que antes no tenían lugar entre ellos—. Tendrá mucho éxito.

—Gracias —Osamu le devuelve la sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos denotan cierta melancolía—, por las palabras y… por venir.

Suna siente un ligero nudo en la garganta. Le duele. Bastante.

Tiene que irse.

Asiente y le dedica una última mirada y una última reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida a toda prisa. Dejó el coche aparcado justo enfrente y espera que la opresión en el pecho no le haga soltar lágrimas antes de llegar a él y encerrarse, necesita soportar un poco más.

_“¡Sunarin!, ¡Suna-san!, ¡Suna!”_. Ignora el llamado de Atsumu, de los compañeros de este, de quien sea. No puede discernir, solo sabe que necesita escapar, pero ya.

—¡Rin!

Ese llamado lo deja congelado. No lo puede ignorar.

Se gira sobre sus talones y se encuentra con Osamu parado a escasos centímetros de él, agitado, desesperado. Como si hubiera pegado una corrida feroz para alcanzarlo, cuando en realidad solo ha saltado sobre la barra para llegar a él antes de que se escabullera. Los rostros incrédulos y boquiabiertos de todos los presentes observándolos dicen mucho. Suna siente que le arde el rostro una vez más, también siente una picazón característica en los ojos. _Ahora no, por favor_.

—Rin —repite Osamu. Parece dudar si acercarse más o dejarlo así.

—¿Samu? —él en cambio siente la voz salirle trémula, casi quebrada. _Dios, solo dime que también me echas de menos_ —. ¿Qué pas-

—Espérame —le interrumpe casi sin aliento—, en media hora cerraré momentáneamente para ir a almorzar. Tengo una hora, debemos hablar yo… —se detiene bruscamente y mira de reojo su alrededor, hay _demasiados_ testigos—. Tengo algo que decirte.

Solo hay dos posibilidades. Una buena y una mala.

Suna siente que tiembla cuando le dice que sí, que irá a dar una vuelta y luego lo esperará en el parque, a media cuadra de ahí. Osamu asiente aparentemente satisfecho y retorna al trabajo de inmediato.

Las lágrimas todavía amenazan con salir cuando sube al coche y le da un mordisco a ese onigiri aún más delicioso de lo que recordaba. Estaba hambriento y no lo había notado por pensar en cuánto se arrepiente de no habérselo dicho en su momento.

Cuánto lo ama.

.

.

**I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you**

“No tiene por qué cambiar nada”, a pesar de haber dicho algo así, había presentido que sucedería.

Después de esa extraña noche, la comunicación entre ambos se había vuelto pesada, incómoda. Parecía que a Suna le costaba formular hasta el mensaje más simple. Odiaba sentirse así, pero pensó que tal vez podría deberse a lo agotador del trabajo y la distancia, no quería creer que era porque su relación de amistad se _deterioraba_ poco a poco. Él empezaba a jugar más partidos luego de que su equipo clasificó a un torneo de alto calibre y Osamu empezaba a ocuparse cada vez más con los negocios, era natural que estuvieran ocupados todo el tiempo. Los onigiris del gemelo empezaban a tener buena fama entre sus conocidos y era un estupendo arranque, Suna estaba feliz por él.

Creyó que todo volvería a tomar forma una vez que pudieran encontrarse de nuevo, pero las cosas se les terminaron yendo de las manos de cuenta nueva y, en lugar de ponerse al día con sus vidas, acabaron utilizando el par de horas que tenían para hablar encerrándose en la habitación y haciendo otras cosas. Gratificantes, pero igual de desconcertantes. Y volvieron a separarse sin haber hablado seriamente de ello. Ambos parecían tomarlo como un _juego_. Y en realidad no estaba mal, pero…

Terminó ocurriendo muchas veces, _demasiadas_.

Suna empezó a sentirse fatal cuando cayó en la cuenta de que cada vez que se reunían terminaban concretamente en eso. Ya no charlaban como antes y detestaba esa sensación de no saber nada de Osamu a pesar de que acababa de verlo. Se habían convertido en una especie de _fuck-buddies_ y nada más. Y no era como si se estuviera quejando de eso precisamente, puesto que el sexo era magnífico y se complementaban de manera increíble. Lo único era que se sentía algo… solitario. Extrañaba esas conversaciones infinitas y profundas y las bromas cómplices y estúpidas que solían caracterizarlos. Últimamente solo podían intercambiar unos cuantos comentarios superfluos, porque si no, se les acabaría el tiempo de _hacerlo_. Ya ni siquiera salían por ahí tampoco.

_Ugh_ , se sentía un poco ridículo (y cursi) pensando así, pero a la vez le parecía necesario detenerse a analizarlo. Eran _amigos_ , ¿no? Nunca habían discutido el tema. Y él se prometía parar un poco el carro cada que estaban a punto de encontrarse, pero una vez más… era sencillamente imposible.

Osamu parecía tener alrededor suyo una especie de campo magnético que lo atraía de una manera irremediable. Suna sentía la necesidad de entrar en contacto físico nada más verlo. Su olor, su calor. Esos besos embriagantes que compartían y que había descubierto que eran su perdición. Las caricias y los susurros contra sus oídos, su cuello, su nuca.

Lo extrañaba esas noches frías en que no lo tenía en su cama para acurrucarse y sentía un revoltijo cada vez que iban a encontrarse de vuelta. Era jodidamente imposible resistirse ante esas sensaciones, esos impulsos… y una vez que hubieron transcurrido meses, fue sumamente difícil pararse y decir: _eh, ¿qué nos ha sucedido?_

Al final, no le quedó de otra que armarse de valor una noche en que fue a visitarlo a su apartamento en Hyōgo. _Hoy no sucederá nada_. Debía comprobar si lo suyo como amigos estaba realmente tan roto como lo imaginaba. Como la sensación excesivamente opresiva en el pecho le alertaba.

—¿Qué veremos hoy? —fue una hazaña esquivar su beso de bienvenida y fingir que estaba más emocionado por lo que verían. Las manos le temblaban, su corazón pedía a gritos que se lanzara a darle un abrazo, a besarlo.

—He descargado una que te va a gustar —Osamu le respondió con una sonrisa algo tensa, pero dejándole espacio para que pasara. _Bien, primer obstáculo superado_.

Rintarou rió cuando empezó esa extraña película de _aliens_ que le recordaba en demasía a sus días de preparatoria y casi suspiró. Le daba nostalgia, porque le hacía notar aún más lo grande que era la brecha que se había formado entre él y Osamu en esos últimos meses en que habían avanzado en esas… _cosas_. Los snacks y el alcohol tenían un sabor distinto de lo usual, el ambiente tampoco era el mismo de siempre. Normalmente, no prestarían mayor atención a la película que pusieran para ver, pues estarían más ocupados lanzándose papitas o jugando al fondo blanco con cuantas latitas de cerveza fueran capaces de beberse, competirían en alguna pulseada, hablarían por horas, reirían con alguna tontería dicha por el otro y acabarían durmiéndose en las peores posiciones en el piso o sobre el sofá.

Esa noche no.

Esa noche había dudas, inseguridades, miedos. _¿Qué somos?_ , no, no sonaba adecuado, _¿seguimos siendo amigos, cierto?_ , demasiado pretencioso, _¿qué nos ha sucedido, Samu?_ Rintarou barajaba un sinnúmero de posibilidades en su cabeza. No se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Esa noche, Osamu estaba sentado al otro extremo del sillón, encogido a metro de distancia de Suna, mirando la película con total concentración, pies sobre el sofá, brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y mandíbula apoyada ahí, se veía como un niño. Sus risitas fingidas —Suna podía notarlo— inundaban la habitación de vez en cuando y la tensión se sentía en el aire. Osamu se negaba a mirarlo, a _enfrentarlo_. Su rostro iluminado por las luces coloridas de la televisión le dejaban un perfil fabuloso, se veía hermoso, incandescente. Lleno de incertidumbre en ese ceño fruncido ocasionalmente y mirada perdida, paralizada hacia el frente.

Suna lo sabía: Osamu estaba luchando consigo mismo, no quería _verlo_ y caer ante esos impulsos de nuevo. Lo sabía porque él también lo estaba haciendo, estaba luchando porque se moría por hacerlo. Por acercarse y robarle infinitos besos y decirle aquello que tal vez fuera lo peor que pudiera escuchar: _te amo_.

Y eso fue todo. Suna tuvo que tomar sus cosas a toda prisa y marcharse. Osamu lo siguió desesperado escaleras abajo. Rintarou fue más rápido y alcanzó a encerrarse en su automóvil antes de poder ser atrapado.

—¡Rin, ¿qué dem-

—¡Me surgió un contratiempo! —interrumpió abriendo la ventanilla, luego de arrancar el coche—. ¡Te escribiré cuando llegue!

Todo fue una mentira. Los ojos casi decepcionados de Osamu mientras se despedía desde la acera se lo dijeron: _no te creo_. Suna condujo con el escozor en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Era demasiado de noche como para volver a Matsumoto y había bebido, no llegaría jamás.

Pagó una habitación en el primer hotel con el que se topó casi a las afueras de la ciudad. La brisa era más potente ahí, cerca del campo, y él no traía esa bufanda prestada alrededor del cuello como para abrigarse lo suficiente esa vez. Solo le quedaban esas mantas rentadas y la soledad de ese cuarto a oscuras. Un vino abierto porque sí y una sensación de amargura más que de dulzura al sentirlo pasar por su boca y garganta.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba ese techo desconocido y se imaginaba nuevamente a ese Samu sublime siendo iluminado por la televisión, al Samu que lo arrinconaba en cualquier parte de su apartamento y lo besaba con fiereza, al Samu de hacía unos meses que no paraba de hablar entusiasmado de ese proyecto titulado “Onigiri Miya”, al Samu de la preparatoria que estaba harto de sus peleas con Atsumu y buscaba refugio en la comodidad de sus hombros. A Samu, su mejor amigo.

Esa era la respuesta. Esa era _su_ respuesta.

Estaba enamorado de Osamu y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Sabía que su amistad ya no volvería a ser la misma, por lo que no podía pretender volver y pedir disculpas y deshacer todos esos momentos placenteros que vivieron juntos en pos de _salvarla_. Tampoco se sentía capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos, nunca había sido bueno haciéndolo, ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho que lo apreciaba alguna vez, y ahora no podía enfrentarlo y admitir que lo amaba así como así, porque le _aterraba_ mandar todo a la mierda todavía más. Le aterraba ser _rechazado_ , porque una cosa era ser compatibles en el sexo y otra muy distinta era _amarse_ de vuelta.

Sabía que Osamu lo quería, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera de la misma manera, por lo que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza presionarlo o _algo_ confesándose. No. Samu era un tipo tan bueno, capaz y ni le decía que no, pero no quería que se sintiera obligado a hacerlo para mantener ese vínculo estropeado ya.

—Lo siento, Samu. Lo siento mucho.

A pesar de todo, ya no quería reprimir sus propios sentimientos ni pretender guardarse secretos a sí mismo. Lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que amaba a Osamu y por lo mismo debía alejarse un poco, aclarar su mente, que Osamu aclarara la suya y así poder hablarlo tal vez transcurrido algún tiempo. Ya entonces decidirían cuánto les afectó lo ocurrido, o si podían seguir como si nada alguna vez.

Ignorar sus llamadas fue duro al inicio, pero la enorme dificultad de los partidos que le tocaron jugar en la V. League ayudó un montón. _Lo siento, Samu_. Poco a poco se acostumbró a esa sensación de vacío, aunque las ganas de verlo nunca desaparecían del todo. Solo que era demasiado cobarde como para tratar de encararlo, se encontró a sí mismo en grandes dilemas cuando planeaba llamarlo. Nunca lo hacía.

Suponía que Osamu estaba ocupado también, porque no había insistido más. Tampoco lo había ido a buscar o algo. Y estaba bien así, se lo merecía, después de todo. _Lo siento, Samu_. Algo le decía muy en el fondo que quien fuera su _mejor amigo_ alguna vez debía odiarlo para entonces. Y lo aceptaba, aunque con pesar. Porque todavía no se animaba a enfrentarlo. No era capaz.

Transcurrieron meses y el dolor nunca se fue, nunca se atrevió a encararlo.

.

.

**I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?**

Se baja del coche luego de haber hecho hora dando vueltas por la ciudad. Tal y como había sospechado, ha logrado ubicar _Onigiri Miya_ muy cerca de la residencia Miya, donde los gemelos solían vivir con sus padres y abuelos. El apartamento de Osamu no queda tan próximo, pero Suna asume que ha escogido ese lugar por la comodidad de quedar a pocos minutos de la casa familiar.

El aire frío le golpea el rostro cuando se sienta en el primer banquillo con el que se topa al llegar al parque. El lugar está vacío, es una hora en la que toda la gente normal tal vez retorna al trabajo o se acuesta a dormir una siesta luego del almuerzo. Se distrae observando a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que conoce muy bien el lugar, que en épocas de preparatoria solían pasar seguido por ahí y eso le genera mayor añoranza. Se refugia en la bufanda de siempre y sonríe con tristeza porque, así como Osamu fue quien se la dio, se siente casi como refugiarse en él.

Y cómo le gustaría poder volver a hacerlo pronto. Sin embargo, todavía teme acerca de ciertas posibilidades. _¿Saldrá bien esta charla? ¿Valdrá la pena realmente hablarlo por fin?_

—¿Esperaste mucho?

El susodicho lo hace pegar un respingo y voltearse a verlo aparecerse acercándose a paso lento desde la dirección donde queda el local y Suna agradece que al menos ahora sí se haya abrigado un poco para salir. Se ha despojado de la gorra, por lo que trae el pelo negro todo revuelto, y unas cuantas migas de pan que le han quedado cerca de la boca le dejan un aspecto tan familiar que Rintarou tiene que morderse el labio para evitar soltar un suspiro. Se ve como un niño. Se ve tan como _él_.

Niega con la cabeza y le deja espacio a su lado en el banco para que pueda sentarse junto a él. Osamu lo acepta sin dudar, y no tarda en alzarse un silencio entre ambos, que dura unos cuantos minutos. El sonido de los escasos vehículos que transcurren por ahí no es suficiente para rellenar el hueco. Suna sabe que tiene que decir algo, lo que sea, esta vez no puede permitirse callarlo de nuevo. Él debe-

—No esperé que vinieras —sin embargo, es Osamu quien rompe el hielo, haciendo que Rintarou ahogue una pequeña exclamación.

—Bueno —se apresura en responder, no sin titubear un poco—. Atsumu me dio algunos detalles y… pensé que no estaría mal.

Osamu esboza una sonrisa suave que a Suna le oprime el corazón y mira el piso cuando le dice: —Me hizo feliz.

Siente que mil dagas se incrustan en su pecho y tiene que apretar los labios para contener todo impulso desconocido que pueda surgir. Nadie habría esperado que, de todas las personas, Osamu pudiera ponerse así de expresivo, ni siquiera él. Y le parte el corazón comprobar que en verdad lo había lastimado con su indiferencia. Lo mira con ligera angustia, no sabe qué decirle en realidad, pero cuando Osamu levanta la mirada para devolvérsela sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, Rintarou se siente reconfortado. Toma un poco de aire, trata de sonreírle también.

—¿Cómo has estado? —finalmente se atreve a preguntar.

—Algo ocupado con lo del negocio y esas cosas, pero llevándola. También he estado por Tokio de vez en cuando para ver a Tsumu. Le conté que me habías dado la idea de llevar mis onigiris a los partidos y que lo estoy estudiando seriamente, también le agrada —la naturalidad con la que Osamu le responde algo tan vago lo tranquiliza completamente. Es como si realmente estuviera tratando de _salvar_ migajas entre ellos. Es genial, Osamu es increíble y Suna no puede estar más enamorado—. ¿Y tú?

Encuentra la fuerza para hablarle de sus días sin él, de cómo están sus padres y su hermana menor, que piensa pasar a visitarlos más tarde y que le está yendo muy bien en la V. League. Que la temporada está a punto de acabar siendo liderada por los Adlers, pero el EJP se está proyectando hacerlo mejor en la que viene luego. Que inesperadamente ha logrado hacer muy buenas migas con Komori y Washio, otros dos miembros titulares del equipo, y que lo está llevando bien. Osamu lo escucha atentamente y acota alguna que otra opinión de vez en cuando.

—Komori me contó que su primo se unirá a los Jackals dentro de poco —le dice en un momento dado—, ¿te acuerdas de Sakusa Kiyoomi del Itachiyama?

Osamu asiente de inmediato.

—Imposible no hacerlo, aunque creí que se había apartado de la idea de voleibol profesional —y luego parece conectar alguna idea con otra, pues da un respingo y sonríe—. Vaya, ya quiero ver cómo se lleva con Tsumu, apuesto a que van a chocar.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Suna responde entre risas—. Ese tipo siempre me dio una vibra como… similar a Kita-san, no sé por qué.

—Ahí estará jodido —acota el gemelo y luego de risas añade un dato a Suna le cala hondo—: Por cierto, Kita-san y Aran pasaron por el local esta mañana, trajeron personalmente el arroz y fueron los primeros clientes oficiales.

—Así que siguen juntos… —murmura con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Sí.

_¿Y nosotros?_ El silencio vuelve apoderarse del ambiente y las mil y una incógnitas vuelven a surgir dentro de la cabeza de Suna, ¿cómo debería empezar a disculparse?, ¿cómo decirle que le gustaría volver a estar como antes?, ¿cómo explicarle que se arrepiente profundamente de haber sido tan cobarde y dejado que las cosas entre ellos se fueran a la mierda, pero no así de _quererlo_? Porque lo hace, muchísimo más que eso, de hecho…

—Te amo.

Es Osamu quien rompe el silencio de nuevo. Rintarou cree que lo que acaba de oír es solo producto de su alborotada mente, jugándole una mala pasada, _pero no_. Se pone en pie de un salto. Parpadea varias veces, mirándolo, sin saber qué decir. Los ojos de Osamu se mantienen puestos en los suyos, firmes, seguros; la tenue sonrisa que acompaña el gesto solo rectifica lo que acaba de decir. _Te amo_.

Con una picazón conocida apoderándose de sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta haciéndose más y más doloroso, Suna solo puede negar con la cabeza. No se lo cree, Osamu no pudo haber dicho que— él realmente no lo dijo… ¿o sí? Los latidos desbocados de su corazón y su respiración volviéndose pesada le advierten que es real, que lo ha oído bien.

Está harto. Harto de guardárselo y de aguantar las ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo. Casi rasga sus hombros cuando lo sujeta de ahí para hacer que se levante también, la tela de la sudadera arrugándose bajo sus dejos temblorosos y frente a sí el rostro todavía imperturbable del gemelo.

—¡Yo también! —espeta casi sacudiéndolo con rabia, la voz le suena ahogada y lastimera, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo, solo quiere sacárselo, que sus sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo exploten de una vez—. Yo- _joder_ , Osamu, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tanto y… no me daba cuenta porque no sirvo una mierda para estas cosas. Realmente te he extrañado, no sabía qué hacer y _ugh_ -

Siente que es atraído con abrumadora fuerza y de pronto aterriza contra el torso firme del otro hombre, esos fornidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo y presionándolo con cariño. Suna se siente débil, más que nunca, deja caer el rostro sobre el hombro contrario y se hunde hasta aspirar el aroma de ese cuello que ha añorado tanto. Las lágrimas apenas han salido, pero ya mojan un poco esa sudadera.

—Lo sé —Osamu susurra, mientras pasa las manos suavemente por su espalda, provocando que su piel entera se enchine al instante—. Yo también tenía miedo. Todo empezó a ser diferente y sentí algo de pánico, por eso no dije nada. No quería arruinarlo más de lo que ya sentía que estaba. Sabía que mentías cuando dijiste que estabas “bien” con eso, yo tampoco lo estaba. Aunque simplemente no podía contenerme cuando te veía…

Rintarou se aparta para verlo a los ojos y comprueba que también están llorosos, sus párpados enrojecidos lo delatan. Luce un tanto avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir y a él le parece tierno. Le dedica una sonrisa.

—Yo sentía exactamente lo mismo. Me di cuenta tarde de todo, cuando ya lo eché a perder, y tenía miedo de retroceder, pedir disculpas y hablarlo porque no quería…

—Ser rechazado —Osamu completa la frase.

Otra sonrisa y un asentimiento.

—Me siento muy idiota —murmura Suna apartando la vista totalmente abochornado. Osamu suelta una carcajada que lo hace volver a mirarlo—. Qué.

—Ambos lo somos, creo yo.

Sonríe con más ganas y asiente. Se encoge cuando Osamu empieza a acomodarle la bufanda con cariño, justo como lo hizo alguna vez, hace no mucho. Trae la expresión más relajada y le hace pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría besar esos labios.

Sin embargo, todavía puede contenerse lo suficiente como para no hacerlo en plena calle.

—¿Tienes que volver al trabajo? —inquiere un tanto inquieto, no le gusta la idea de separarse aún, después de haber tardado tanto en volverse a ver las caras, volver a abrazarse así—. Podemos dar unas vueltas antes o…

—Todavía tengo unos minutos, vamos —responde de inmediato Osamu, la felicidad dibujada en todo su rostro—. Y quédate hoy.

Suna muerde sus labios antes de asentir. ¿Que son mejores amigos? Pues sí, pero también dos idiotas enamorados el uno del otro y que al fin han perdido el miedo a admitirlo.

—Por supuesto.

.

.

.

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sí. Suna y Osamu siendo idiotas al punto en que ATSUMU tuvo que darles un empujón, OK.
> 
> \- BUENO, vuelvo de un bloqueo tremendo con 7.5k de OsaSuna a mi fiel estilo: suuuper cursi, inicios, situaciones cotidianas, drama barato (?) y mucho bullying a Atsumu. Hace tiempo tenía esta historia en la cabeza y quería tenerla lista para el OsaSuna day (que fue ayer), pero sin querer me extendí más de lo que planeaba. Siento que la mayoría de mis OsSn tienen mucho de lo mismo (y eso incluye Suna suffering), pero ya ustedes me dirán si les gustó o no.
> 
> \- Un detalle: los minitítulos son fragmentos de la canción “Cruel Summer” de Taylor Swift, que inspiró de alguna manera la historia.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! «3


End file.
